


A Piece of Your Mind, Huh?

by PumpkinDoodles



Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [45]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A meet ugly, Coffee-Seeking Darcy, F/M, Triple Agent!Rumlow, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: If Pom-Pom Chick thinks she can insult him in public, she's wrong, Brock Rumlow decides.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484168
Comments: 19
Kudos: 303





	A Piece of Your Mind, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> *I own nothing!
> 
> Anon requested #21: “I have headphones in and I’m on the phone with my friend, insulting them in a joking manner, but you think I’m talking to you and start to give me a piece of your mind” from this list: https://veronicabunchwrites.tumblr.com/post/180758255134/100-meet-ugly-writing-prompts-for-your-ugly

* * *

Brock Rumlow was in line at SHIELD’s coffee shop when someone bumped into him. He turned, grimacing. A tiny woman in a knit hat with a little pom-pom on top made a face back. “Sorry,” she said.

“No problem,” he said coolly. She was kinda cute. If you liked glasses. He turned again. Ahead of them, someone was ordering a double-shot soy something or other. The milk frother hissed and the espresso machine sputtered. The line moved slowly. He was kinda zoning out when the woman behind him spoke again.

“Jeez, I’m going to be late,” she said. “The coffee line is super long,” she added, yawning.

“Yeah,” he said casually, half-turning his head. He could see her in his peripheral vision. He thought she might be checking him out and grinned to himself as he faced forward. She was totally looking at his ass.

“C’mon, dude,” she said. “I know you can do something about this mess”--Brock grinned again--“even if you are old as dirt now.”

“What?” he said, half-turning again. She snorted.

“Shut up, you asshole,” she said. 

“Excuse me?” Brock said, turning all the way. He looked at her. Pom-Pom chick wasn’t even meeting his eyes now. 

“You’re so ridiculous,” she said.

“I’m ridiculous?” Brock said, tapping his chest. “You’re the one insulting me. I haven’t even said anything to you--”

“What?” she said, voice going up in surprise. She stared at him, mouth open and eyes wide.

“I’m sure you’re just a college kid interning here or whatever the fuck they call it,” he said, “but that’s no fucking reason to call me old.” That had wounded his ego. He was gonna be fifty in a few weeks, even if everybody said he looked forty-two. He was a little sensitive. Pom-Pom chick blinked at him, mouth going like a little goldfish. 

“Wow,” she said in a low voice.

“Lemme give you a piece of my mind, huh?” he said, warming up. 

“You’re giving me a piece of your mind?” she said.

“You’re not even going to fucking apologize?” Brock said.

“I’m on the phone with my friend,” she said, sounding a little breathless. She reached up and touched one ear gingerly. Her hair had hidden the earbuds in her ears, he realized, with a kind of sickening horror.

“Shit,” he said.

“I can take the next person,” the barista called. He looked at the counter and then back at her.

“You go,” he offered, gesturing. 

“Okay,” she said, still looking surprised. She moved around him. 

“I’ll pay for hers,” he told the barista. She looked back at him in surprise.

“You don’t--”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. He shifted his weight back and forth as she ordered two lattes. The barista knew her, even if he didn’t. She smelled faintly like vanilla, he realized. It was a cozy, warm smell. When she turned to go, he spoke up.

“Sorry,” Rumlow said. 

“It’s okay,” she said, giving him an awkward smile.

* * *

He found out that her name was Darcy. And she wasn’t an intern. Or twenty. He didn’t know what to do with that information, however. It would be odd if he stopped by Foster’s lab and asked her out, right? Probably, he thought. He was going downstairs later that week when she stepped onto the elevator with him. “Hi,” he said. “Darcy.”

“Hi,” she said back. They rode down a few floors in silence. _Ding._ He repressed a sigh. The elevator opened and closed. He pretended to study the smudges on the nearest wall panel. _Ding._ He should talk to her, say someth--

“So,” she said abruptly, grinning at him. “You’re not giving me a piece of your mind today?”

**Author's Note:**

> *I love a Meet Ugly like nobody's business.


End file.
